ShadowClan (Stonestar)
● ● S H A D O W C L A N ● ● Welcome, to ShadowClan. ●'Step Inside'● Your fate is in our paws now "What's the last thing you remember?''"' Your paws scraping hopelessly on harsh rock, your own yowl as you fell to the ground below, harsh and hostile faces blurry above you. You fell. You fell. You fell. You'd heard that a Clan lived on the other side of the Thunderpath, and you'd tried to get to them, but you fell. Now, surely, you couldn't be safe. '''''Where are you now? You're in a small den, and a she-cat is pressing cobwebs to your gaping wounds. A medicine cat? Beside her stood two dark, ominous figures. The leaders of this Clan, whoever they are, you guess "There. They should be fine, Brokenstar"'' meows the medicine cat peacefully. There was gentleness in her clear voice, not like the healers you've known or heard of. This is no ordinary medicine cat. This is no ordinary Clan.' '''Who are these cats? The leaders’ makes eye contact with you; one was a molted grey she-cat with dark grey stripes running down her pelt. The other she-cat was a silver white she-cat with strange black leopard spots splattered on her pelt; their harsh gaze was piercing, and so uncomfortable that you feel as if your soul is slowly burning away. There's something Strange about this place and you know it. "We are ShadowClan, and you have trespassed on our territory,"'' the white she-cat tells you firmly. You flatten your ears and lower your head avoiding eye contact with the cats.' '"Please spare me," ''you mew quietly trying to keep yourself from trembling, so scared you're almost paralyzed. They turn to face the medicine she-cat.' Please, StarClan help me. "What do you think?" Lightningstar meows to the tan and cream colored she-cat who had cured you and brought you back to health when you could have easily died. The she-cat freezes, and turns her sky blue-gaze toward the massive Leader. There was sympathy in her eyes. There may be mercy. "This cat seems...different from the trespassers we normally see on our territory. We should spare them from punishments if they joins us." ''The she-cat finally meows. Both cats turn back towards you. The white and black she-cat’s sharp blue eyes transfixed on you and it made you want to shrink back and hide from her. ' ''There is something wrong about this place. So why do you feel this irresistible pull towards ShadowClan? The grey cat flickered her ear and narrowed her silted pupils as if she was analyzing your thoughts. "''Will you join ShadowClan?"'' ●'''General Information●''' "Few are welcome here, in our world of secrets and darkness. We are a Clan of cunning and cleverness, a Clan well suited to the shadows of the cold north wind. No other Clan can walk the paths of night like we do. Other Clans may be faster or stronger, but we are the most dangerous warriors: fierce, proud, and independent. We are ruthlessly willing to do what it takes to protect our great Clan. There won't be any softhearted alliances here! ShadowClan will always be the dark heart of the forest." ~Blackstar ♦Territory♦ World: Burke Stoney River: ' The Stoney River gets it name from the arch of twoleg stones created over part of the river. The area is marsh and is very good for hunting frogs and other reptiles. Everyone is warned of the dangers of the twoleg buildings and are advised not to go near them. The big ruins of stones in the middle are called, twoleg Rock and should be avoided' Endless Forest: ' A dark and damp forest where warriors can really hunt in the shadows. There is multiple species of prey nesting here and it is often used for hunting and battle. The glade in the middle is a good place to train. The trees make a canopy which we like because it means there is more darkness. It gets it name because sometimes it looks like it goes on forever' Eagle Nest Mountain: A snowy area where prey is little but is very good in the winter time. It can be dangerous due to the ice. here is also the moo pool where medics come to speak to Starclan. It also is where our winter camp is located due to safety and the risk'' ''of flood in the normal camp. Sunset Peaks: This is the most dangerous area where there are falling stones,adders, and spiders. Apprentices are not allowed to enter until they are within 3 moons of training. Ravens bridge is a place where very few dare to cross. new warriors often try to cross o symbolize a change from apprentice to warrior. It also where the star stones are for leaders to go to speak to StarClan. Lovers Ridge: A peaceful and quiet pathway that is not often used as a method of travel, therefore making it the perfect place for couples to spend time away from the clan. It is known to have ancient two-leg paintings everywhere, yet to be deserted by them. BrokenHeart Valley: A warm sunny area where prey is available and training is easy. There is an old twoleg shack that should be avoided. There is a river with lots of fish and other food. The lovers cave is a place where meetings are held. It can also be a place where mating cats can spend the night away from the clan. Twoleg ruins: ' A large twoleg village, filled with nests alike. Twolegs roam here almost all hours along with their kits and elders. It is a place no apprentice is to go, and should be avvoided at ''all costs,' Sunrise Cliff: '''Found on the edge of our territory it's a place where you can see all the territory. It's extraordinary at sunrise, and must see place for new apprentices, and all cats alike. Desert lizards are found here, but are hard to catch, as you must also be weary of falling, which would be fatal to any cat.' Chamber of Shadows: ' A small, damp, and dark room. It is compleatly and utterly hidden, and only a few, trusted cats withing our clan know about it. It is a sacred place where our leaders hold meetings among themselves, and rarely, other warriors. ' Image-1449102679.jpeg|Endless Forest Image-1449102812.jpeg|Stoney River Nature_Mountains_Snowy_peaks_032071_.jpg|EagleNest Mountain North-rim-sunset-shutterstock.jpg|Sunset peaks Outback-facts-lake-gairdner.jpg|BrokenHeart valley Township.png|Twoleg ruins 214-1209847448irjA.jpg|Dusty plains CaptureFEINTCLAN.PNG|Sunrise Cliff ●'''Quotes●''' *'"Two cats that walk the same broken path think they are alone. They Meet at crossroads and share their stories. They find out that they are exactly alike and they decide to support each other and walk not alone, but together." ''-Ivyflame' *"E'very time you eat, find someone you don't know very well, a new member or someone u just don't talk to often and share your prey with.become more like clan members."''-Stonestar'' *Erin hunter Quote-'' " Fox dung! I'm a loyal Shadowclan cat. If I ever were made deputy or leader it would because I earned it, and my clan mates and star clan wished it."' *'Pity is for the helpless and you, are not helpless. Neither are you permanently damaged. The darkness can do what it will, but it cannot change you, it cannot touch your soul if you do not let it. ~''Brokenstar' *'Even the strongest cats ever..have a limit. -Arrowhead''' *'"When life gives you a situation, don't say 'Why me' instead, say 'Try me!'" ''-Everyone!' *'"If I wake up... And feel no pain.. I'll think I'm D E A D"''- Beartrot'' *"Love is like life. It can be Heaven.. Or total Hell."''-Beartrot/Halfkit'' *"Do not act Strong on the outside, For it is useless''."'' ''-Firefoot'' *"When is rains, look for rainbows. When it's dark, look for stars."''-Willowtail'' *"Sometimes the right choice, is the hardest one"'' -Willowtail'' *"When in doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back" ''-Willowtail'' *"Pain will teach you way more than pleasure ever will." ''-Arrowhead'' *"Power is neither good nor evil, but its user makes it so" ''-Willowtail'' *"Make a dream a reality."'' -Arrowhead'' *" A clan that doesn't share isn't a clan at all."''- Unknown apprentice'' *" Loyalty is all your clan asks of you"''- Unknown cat'' *"When you feel like quiting..think about why you started in the first place''."-Arrowhead'' *"If you dwell in the past, it can haunt you in the future,"''- Lightningstar'' *"'''Life isn't about how popular you are, it's about having friends and having fun." ''~Unknown *'" It's not just about one cats life, it's is about all lives in a clan," ''~Tigerfur' '●''News●' 1'1/13/16 We are devastated as one of our elite warriors, Slateclaw has been killed, let us pay tribute to our loyal warrior who hunts in starclan now, We miss you <3' 11/11/16 Welcome Oakkit, Echokit, Rosepaw, and Fadingecho! Also congrats to Arrowhead on metoring Rosepaw! 11/7/16 Welcome Silverfur, Lunarfur, and Nightheart 11/6/16 We say farewell to Tundrapelt as she is leaving Shadowclan, may Starclan light your path 10/27/16 Congrats to Blackfang and Slateclaw on becoming Elite Warriors! 10/24/16 Emerealdkit, Jaykit, and Boulderkit are now apprentices. Congrats to Cinderpaw for passing her final test and recieving her warrior name,Cinderstorm! 10/16/16 We have officially joined a for clan system with Windclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan! Also congrats to Tigerfur for becoming a deputy! Finally congrats to Lightningstar and Tigerfur on becoming mates! 10/10/16 Willowtail has given birth to Halfkit and Herringkit, welcome to the world young warriors! 10/8/16 Welcome Herringkit (unborn), Moonpaw, and Hollowpaw! 9/30/16 Snakepaw (eagle27751) is hearby exiled from this clan, attack him if he is on our territory. 9/26/16 Welcome Owlheart! 9/25/16 CLAN SESSIONS WILL START TOMMOROW!!!! SHADOWCLAN IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! 9/23/16 Welcome back Willowtail and Firefoot!!! We missed you! <3 9/22/16 Congrats to Littleleaf on becoming Shadowclan's full time medicine cat. Also congrats to Sunpaw on becoming Sunheart. Welcome Fawnkit! 9/21/16 Brokenstar and Lightningstar are our new leaders. Darkheart has stepped down form medic to become deputy. We are deciding on the second deputy. We will be returning October 1st. 9/21/16 The human that controls Waterpaw has passed on. We ask for you to give respect to his sisters, mother, and mentor as they mourn his passing. Let starclan forever light your path dear waterpaw. We miss you <3 9/18/16- Willowtail, Stonestar, and Tundrapelt have decided to leave Shadowclan, they will still help with this page and may come and roleplay with their old clan. May starclan forever light your paths. '9/1'1/'16 I't has been'' 15 years since 9/11. We send our thoughts and praits to the thousands of people who lots their live, and the countless families who lost their mothers, fathers, siblings, children, aunts, uncles, cousins, and everyone.' '''9/6/16 Crimsonstar has died, yet again another young leader loses his life.the cause is a wolf attack and he died bravely.Willowstar is now solo leader.' 9/3/16 Welcome to the clan, Ashpaw- Apprentice to Willowstar, Nightpaw- Apprentice to Frostgaze, and Granitefoot- relative of Frostgaze. Congrats to Dusksong and Scarpelt on expecting kits, 9/1/1- Ivyflame has decided to leave the clan and become a loner. Thank you for serving ShadowClan for so long. You will be missed. In other news, We are now using The Sir Gilbert Den as our camp. 8/27/16 Welcome Stormkit, Shatteredsoul, Cloudfang, and Darkkit. '8/11/16 Welcome back Thunderbolt, welcome Patchpaw. New section for elite warriors, they act as deputy when one of the real deputy's lead clan. Will be selected from the list at random. Deserve respect.' '''8/6/16 ''The clan has been updated. We are dark and mysterious. Our secrets are kept. Traitors are not welcome. Fear us. We enjoy your pain. We enjoy your blood on our paws. The night belongs to us. Join if you dare. ♦''Religion♦ '''StarClan-' The deceased warriors who commited good deeds and served their clan well go to StarClan. Ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats. There is no specific leader for StarClan, since there are many cats from all four Clans that work together. They are responsible for sending sings and omens to the living cats. Dark Forest- is the opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds. It is a place where cats that have committed great crimes against their clans and against The Warrior Code go when they die. However, cats who commit crimes but believe they are following the Warrior Code by doing them can usually join the ranks of StarClan instead. ♦Regulations''♦'' In every clan there are rules we must follow. These are here to help us stay orgonized. Read them over carfuly, for if you break one, you will be punished. It may be severe, or it may be small. It depends on what rule you break. ●The Warrior Code● The Warrior Code is a set of 16 rules placed here by our ancestors long long ago. These rules are to be taken serisouly. If you fail to follow these rules and break one, the leaders and deputies will decide your punishment. Need a refresher of The Code? Read here ●OC Limit ● Multiple oc's per each account is getting overwhelming, so we've decided to cut it down to 2 oc's per person. If you have more than 2 oc's right now, please choose your most vital ones, or we will choose for you. You must also use those two oc's equally. There is no point in making an oc that you will never use. ●Respect● If you fail to respect your Leaders, severe punishment will follow your actions accordingly. These felines have fought hard to gain their ranks, your life should respect them. ●Double Grouping ● Double Grouping is forbidden in ShadowClan. If this is discovered from you, there will be no hesitation in exile. Acceptions are if you are in any of our side roleplays. ●Stress & Pestering● Most certainly do not put stress on your Leaders. Your Leaders already have enough on their list, and don't need your stress on top of that. Do not pester them to do clan, as they have lives outside of Animal jam. ●Powerplay● Power playing includes but is not limited to using any other language than english, fake anatomy, ignoring another enemies moves, and claiming to have powers ESPECIALLY without a backstory.This is not tolerated in any form here and you can be punished for it. ●Inactivity ● You must be active here in ShadowClan. If you don't want to be forgotten, you must be on often. The leader must be notified if you will be gone for multiple days, and for how long. At the rate we are currently growing, it can be hard to keep trach of who's on vacation or who has gotten bored and decided to leave without notifying someone. So make sure you notify the leader of a vacation. ●Drama● drama can be a big part of Clanning, but it can also be the worst thing about it. Most clans do evolve around drama, but most drama is very sutle and doesn't affect the entire clan. Still here at Shadowclan, we don't like drama of mostly any kind. That is why we only allow 2 events of drama per week. This includes on the game and on the wiki. We need to remember that drama can and will stress people out and/or cause more issues than thought of. ●Leaving Multiple Times● If you leave Shadowclan once , you can come back again, but if you leave Shadowclan a second time, you will be exiled and will never be allowed to join Shadowclan again. Do not think you can pop in and out of this clan whenever you feel, or if you have a 'bad day' and say you are leaving, then come crawling back. ●''Consequences'●''' Verbal Warning A verbal warning consequence isn't major and is frequently given for those who make minor mistakes. You will just speak face to face about where you've done wrong and clear up any nonesense. Public Humiliation Public humiliation comes after verbal warning. A public humiliation will be something wrong you have done that gets mentioned infront of your peers. Bound to Camp This often happens if you act wreckless and kit-like outside or within our camp. You will be forced to stay within the camp area. This punishment can run anywhere from a day to a full moon. Torn Ear &/or Tail We bay be on the neutral side of things, but if the case is severe enough, we will not hesitate in tearing your ear or tail clean off. It will often be done infront of your fellow clan members, and be comitted by the deputy. Demotion Depending on your actions, you could be demoted from your current rank you have. This will last as long as our leaders choose. If demoted to an apprentice, you will be given a mentor to punish you for your actions and teach you what it truely means to be a warrior here in ShadowClan once again Exile We exile people for only a several reasons, and they are mainly for out of character actions. This includes Double-Grouping. Death Death is the darkest punishment, and will happen within roleplay. It may often be a full-clan mauling. You will be torn at and picked apart by your fellow clan members. And after the deed is done, you may never returne to ShadowClan. ●'''''Allegiance●'' Guard Council ♦'''Leader(s)♦ >>2/2<< [ Challengable by deputies ] The Leader is the highest rank in the Clan. they are in charge of everything from recruiting new members to leading us into war. Leaders must test all apprentices before making them a warrior. Lightningpeltdfs.jpg|Lightningstar 8e40a2_84d21b13dda6048a3a3ce4902927b0b5.jpg|Brokenstar ♦'Deputy(s)'♦ >>2/2<< [ Unchallengeable ] Second in charge after the leaders. The clan here has two deputies so there is always one on during clan sessions. In charge of patrols, warrior meetings and apprentice training. ♦'Medicine Cat'♦ >>2/2<< [ Unchallengeable ] Medics are the healers of our clan. They know almost everything there is to know about herbs, and are in charge of keeping everyone strong and healthy, from the smallest scratch to green-cough. They are to be taken seriously and to be listened to. Third in command next to the Leaders and Deputies. They deserve the most respect the can have. Littlepaw23f2e05ce8d87a7e.jpg|Littleleaf all-white-cat.jpg|Hopepaw '♦'Generals♦' >>2/3<< '[ Challengable ] These are warriors that have been picked to lead training sessions and/or think of new methods of Fight/hunting. they train apprentices as well as warriors. New warriors must have a session with them upon joining to see what they are good at. act as deputy when deputy isn't around. also will join leader if leader has a business patrol to make to another clan Arrowhead4.jpg|Arrowhead 6nsb1wk.png|Frostgaze ♦''Elite Warriors♦''' >>1/3<< '[ Earned ] The Elite Warriors are a step up from an average Warrior. They are the most loyal and responsible felines in the Clan. The Elite Warriors must be given high amounts of respect as they will act as deputy when an actual deputy leads, or is not present. Screen Shot 2016-08-03 at 5.13.26 PM.png|Blackfang Slate.jpg|Slateclaw '♦'Warriors♦' >>12/Xx<< '[ Earned ] Full grown cats who protect and provide for the clan. These cats do border patrols and hunting patrols. Senior warriors are some of the most respected cats in the clan. To become a senior warrior you must be an active member of the clan for at least 4 actual months. This means you come to clan sessions every week. 2m4yn3p.jpg|Frostfur thunderbolty.jpg|Thunderbolt Robinspirit.jpg|Robinspirit Scarpawww.jpg|Scarpelt Beartrot.jpg|Beartrot D21vu35cjx7sd4.cloudfront.net.jpg|Willowtail Cinderstormpicture.jpg|Cinderstorm Fadingecho.png|Fadingecho Blackseeker.jpg|Blackseeker Dawnfur.jpg|Dawnfur Lunarfur.jpg|Lunarfur Nightheart.jpg|Nightheart Silverfur.jpg|Silverfur ♦'Apprentices'♦ >>9/Xx<< [ Earned ] Apprentices are the young warriors of ShadowClan. They are 6 moons old and are training to hunt and fight. They must treat their mentors with the upmost respect, and listen to their orders. Boulderpaw.jpg|Boulderpaw Emeraldpaw.jpg|Emeraldpaw Jaypaw.jpg|Jaypaw Moonpaw.jpg|Moonpaw Nightpaw.jpg|Nightpaw Rosepaw.jpg|Rosepaw Greypaw.jpg|Greypaw All-white-cat.jpg|Hopepaw ●''Warrior Test● '''Hunting' The apprentice is taken out by the leader and their mentor to the hunting area that has the best prey at the time. The apprentice is then allowed to go hunt on a command from the leader. The apprentice is then to hunt until the leader says that they have seen enough or the apprentice has caught more than they can carry. The second part is that the apprentice is needs to show hunting with a partner. After that the apprentice is allowed to return to camp to rest before finishing their last part of training. Battling The apprentice is required to fight with the leader or another warrior. The apprentice is to try as best as they can to take down their opponent till a deputy calls the end. They will fight with no pauses. then the leader will analyze the test along with the mentor. If the apprentice passes they will be congratulated and allowed to go rest or celebrate. The ceremony will be made at sunset of that day. If they do not pass the things they need work on what can be improved. Apprentices don't need to redo the entire test, just the part they failed at. ♦'Queens and Kits'♦ [ Earned ] Queens- The expecting or already birthed she-cats of the clan that give us our newest members. They get to eat first along side the Leader, and elders. They deserve respect and the Apprentices are in charge of seeing to their needs. >>1/5<< Kits- The youngest cats in the clan who will grow to become warriors or medics. Can not leave the camp until 4 moons old. Become apprentices at 6 moons >>5/12<< ♦''Elders♦''' >>0/Xx<< '[ Earned ] Retired warriors who have served their clan well. Must be respected and taken well care off. Apprentices are in charge of seeing to their needs. ♦''Our Deceased''♦ >>3/Xx<< Cat who are no longer with us and now reside in StarClan or The Place of No Stars. We miss you all dearly. ♦''Cats outside of the Clan♦''' >>3/Xx<< ●Couple's●' (Shipping Page) TigerfurXLightningstar BeartrotXNightscar FrostgazeXWillowtail DarkheartXRobinspirit BlackseekerXDarkshade ArrowheadXSandflight SlateclawXScarpelt F'''AQ'S *'''Are there any high ranking places left? *''Nope'' *'What does it take to be a full member of the clan?' *''You must show up for clan more than 5 times. this means that you attend clan meetings'' *'Can I become a senior warrior?' *''Only if you have been in the clan for 4 months or more with a constant attendance of once a week'' *'When do I become a mentor?' *''If you show that you are able to when your a warrior and show enough patience and hard work.' *'Why was _______ Exiled??' *''No one was exiled for no reason, we always make sure the person exiled had an important right to be. *'Can I recruit?' *''Technically you need to have who ever wants to join ask Lightningstar or Brokenstar. Also if someone does join. Don't just assume they are in the clan, they need approval by the leader. Lightningstar and Brokenstar really dislikes people thinking they can just join without asking. Basically the answer is no, you can bring your friends to ask (they need to do it themselves) and then they might be able to.'' *'What if I'm going on vacation?' *''Notify Brokenstar, Lightningstar, Darkheart, or Tigerfur'' '''●'Dress Code''●'' |-| Attire = Note: We have combined all items for both member and non members. If you are wearing something thats not no this list, please remove it. Also, we accept nothing in the color pink. |-| Colors/Patterns = ☪Acceptable Colors☪ Below are the images of the acceptable pelt and eye colors for ShadowClan. This is to make sure that we remain realistic in our warrior cat designe standards. So, there will be no bright pink and blue cats. Pelt Colors Eye Colors that you can have white eyes if you are blind |-| Avatars = Avatars Please have your avatar fit your rank, or you will most likely be mistaken for something you are not. |-| Knock List = Our knock list is basically a gathering of cats who have special features, such as Blindness, deafness, missing a limb, ect. We have created this as to having these features is very uncommon in the wild, and it would make no sense if 8 cats in one clan are blind. Fully Blind Cats >>3/3<< Half Blind Cats >>3/4<< Deaf Cats >>0/3<< Half Deaf Cats >>0/4<< Cats Missing Limbs >>0/2<< ''●''Schedule●''' Please remember that this schedule will not always be followed perfectly and there may be days when Brokenstar and Lightingstar are both not online (They do have lives outside of AJ). Shadowclan's deputies, Darkheart and Tigerfur are also permitted to lead a roleplay session without the leaders if there are enough Shadowclan members online. Both of the leaders use Eastern standard time , '' Alliances Enemies If you wish to be allies, leave a comment or buddy me and gram one of our leaders also, try and meet us as soon as you can. No point in making allies and then we never meet or anything. Please if you are allies,keep that promise! It's useless making an alliance and not actually doing something with it. 'Alliance Form' '''Leader's OC Name:' Leader's Username: Deputy(s) OC Name: Deputy(s) Username: Member Count: Founding Date: Link To Page: Reason For Alliance: Joining Form Username: Name: Gender: Appearence: Personality: Desired rank: Roleplay Example: Why you wish to join: Freechat?: Previous clans/packs/groups: How did you find us?: ●''Editors'●'' These are the Offical editors of the ShadowClan page. These are people who can make edits, of any sorts. Please do not edit this page, and if you want to change something, ask someone who can do it. {5/5} {AJ Username|'OC Name; Rank'|'Wiki Username}' {Ninjagir01}''(Brokenstar; Leader){'ShatteredxFeather} '{Rosepaw16} '(Lightningstar; Leader) {Lightningpelt7'}' '{Silverroseplays} (Darkheart; Deputy) {DarkheartTide} '''{Catsanddogs58104} (Beartrot; Warrior} {Adimar- Co Alpha} {Fidget04} (Willowtail; Queen)' '{'Willow-Tail Warrior} ● ''Polls ''● What should the first episode of SHADOWCLAN ANIMATED be? More options will be added X3 Firestar's death Tigerfur reacts to Willowtail and Frostgaze becoming mates How Lightningstar met Tigerfur Battle with Gemclan The creation of the meme team (Lol) ●''Gallery''''● Shadowclan as kits.png|Fire, Rainy, Stone, North, Willow, and Dusk as kits group_of_cats___base_template__by_izfan4life-d6xm1c2.jpg|Our Clan (April 2016) Everywhere cat base by largepygmymouse-d5do82y.png|This is your clan now, Firestar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Free blank chibi cat reference sheet by rileychu-d7nwoqv.png Flame For Warrior Cat Wiki.JPG Cat couple lineart by aliice in neverland-d7ipzv1-0.png|Firefoot and Rainysight Cat mentor apprentice lineart by autumpool-d3c0ok3.png Fighting cats lineart by time of dispair-d50hyfi.png|Firefoot vs Tigerfur! Free cat lineart by therougecat.png Warrior Cat 1.png|I MADE MY FIRST ART (bymyself SANDFLIGHT) image eautifuln.jpeg|A beautiful spot in our territory, Sandyclaws3withouttext.jpg|Sandflight by ShatteredXFeather Lol Firefoot chilling drinking image.png imagel G lol .gif|when cats call us weak image we miss you Prince .gif|We miss you Prince image rmememebr .jpeg|You don't have to amazing to be in this clan you just have to be loyal image fail dog .gif|Fail image fhfhfjffhfjfkfhfn.png|Our leader and deputies image stonepW .jpeg|Stonestar loves leaves... image cinder kit ttt.png|Cinderkit by Darkheart Broken18000.png|Brokenfeather by ShatteredXFeahter U.u X3.png|Shadowclan's Daily Dancing routine image hopping around .png|Selfie forest fun (Stone and Willow had too much catmint) 85b1b77066e7936ef9395e1c8ea2f34465543344353456.jpg|Stonestar Ms_paint_version_cat_fox_base_by_desupanda_adopts-d5qg9f0.png|Greysong llllllll.png|Brokenfeather by ShatteredXFeather Tundrapeltowlstarr223234.jpg|Tundrapelt by ShatteredXFeather My_Art.jpg|Dusktail justlikefire13212numberds12.jpg|Firestar by ShatteredXFeather free_cat_base__windows_paint_friendly__by_butterflycolour-d5imgwg.png|Cloverlight willowwwwwwwithzcat.jpg|Wilowtail_ Art by ShatteredXFeather Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 5.47.19 PM.png|Crimsonstar's lit birthday party Screen Shot 2016-08-27 at 8.08.50 PM.png|SandflightXArrowhead by: Lightningpelt couple_lineart_2_by_kimi_celine-d5d4mm9.png|Blackfang x Tundrapelt FrostgazexWillowtailIsfabulis.png|Frostgaze x Willowtail crimsongaze.png|Crimsonstar x Frostgaze by Darkheart_Tide Duskiesongbbwithsun1.jpg|Dusksong by Brokenfeather bstar and Lstar.png|Our new leaders WE ARE MATES.png|TigerfurXLightningstar group_of_cats___base_template__by_izfan4life-d6xm1c2.png|Our clan now (October 2016) ice_screenshot_20161120-151750.png|By: Arrowhead ice_screenshot_20161120-162404.png|By: Arrow free_cat_linearts_by_yycfyfyfarukardis-d3bes09.png|Halfpaw(Right), and one of his SilhouetteClan Cousins, Hunterpaw. colored by Halfpaw Category:Code for hacks and griefs page Category:Candidates for Deletion